So Young So Troubled So Hidden From View
by GagaMidnight
Summary: Katie Potter is an ordinary teenage girl with ordinary interests in books and mystery. But suddenly she saves a man in a pinstriped suit from an oncoming car; and her life becomes more and more unlikely.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in the morning with a really bad headache and the worst thing is it's my alarm clock, playing **Wake Me Up Before You Go Go**. This is what happens when you stay up until four o'clock in the morning reading Arthur Conan Doyle. Correction - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I couldn't help it. I just love reading Sherlock Holmes stories. It's not going to help on my first day back at school either. If I had my way I wouldn't be going. I'd invent a time machine and go back in time to meet Sir ACD and then come back for a good sleep and then take my time in going. A two week holiday between each school day - although that would end up with me being old by the time I finish but never mind. Arthur Conan Doyle? Really? I totally would! I would ask him why on earth he didn't marry Holmes and Adler to each other! Messing with my ship, sir!

I get up and go straight to the shower. I make the water extremely cold to wake me up and then I turn the heat up a little so I don't get pneumonia from a shower. It's possible you know! Scotland is freezing; and the weather outside is raining. I'm surprised it's not snowing. August. Most horrible month ever!

Why would it be snowing in August? Oh yeah! It's because I live in Scotland. In particular, Motherwell. I go to the most boring school ever and I'm pretty much the laughing stock of the whole place. I'm surprised the word **GEEK **has not been somehow imprinted on a visible part of my skin to be viewed by pupils, teachers, and other staff all year! I shouldn't bring that up or they will do that.

Once my hair has been washed I step out of the shower and dry myself with the towel before putting on a bathrobe and stepping in to my room to dry my hair. It takes me fifteen minutes to get my long hair dried.

I put on my school clothes now that I know they aren't going to get soaking wet, and then I put on my tie. Not exactly the kind of tie you see Neal Caffrey wear in White Collar but it's a school and I really hate the place - so I wouldn't want a decent tie like that.

I look around my room and sigh. It could do with some decorating. The walls are painted but so bare. I should get some posters or something one day. I've never really had the time. I think I'll get some during the October break when it comes. I'll go in to Glasgow. That would be nice.

I close the door over as I leave the room and head downstairs. I already have my bag waiting on me at the door, right next to my boots and umbrella. I nod to see that everything is in place and I make my way in to the living room and then the kitchen to get some cereal.

I hate eating in the mornings. Especially after being up almost the whole of the night. But I know that if I don't eat; I'll only feel terrible during the day. I look outside via the kitchen window and let out a heavy sigh. I wanted to wear my converse today but it's raining and I wouldn't want them getting ruined.

Once I've eaten I clean up my dishes and then go to the living-room where my phone is charging. I grab it and then my keys from the coffee table, before heading to the hallway and putting on my coat. I put my keys, and phone in my coat pockets (separate pockets) and then I put on my boots, before putting the bag over my shoulder and then grabbing my umbrella.

I got outside and I am hit with the wind and the cold. I groan and put the umbrella back inside. It's going to be no use at all! Will this place ever be decent enough to at least give us wind and rain at separate times?

I think not.

I lock the door with the keys and once again put them back in my pocket. So I begin walking to school in the pouring rain, in the strong wind and quite frankly for what? To have another year of being the weirdest, most annoying, most insufferable know it all?

I can't help it! It's like a compulsive disorder!

Suddenly I'm approached by a man in a pinstriped suit. He's less soaked with the rain and I think it's because for some weird and freakish reason his umbrella is not affected by the wind.

"You'll catch your death in this rain!" he says to me, with a smile.

I smile back nervously. He's got a really chipper voice. Someone cheerful during the rain. "Well I'm used to it." I reply, before sneezing. That's just my allergies! I've not got a cold.

"You can share this with me! It's from a lovely planet..."

He stops in his tracks and looks at me before smiling even wider. "It's special."

"I'm alright." I reply. _Stranger danger! Stranger danger! _

He walks on to the road and takes out some sort...pen? It's got what look like a blue light at the top and he's letting it blink on and off the road. "Strange." he muses aloud. I should be walking on but I'm completely and utterly intrigued by what he's doing.

That's until I see the bloody car coming. "Hey!" I shout before running out and pulling him to the pavement.

He looks a little shocked for a moment and then he turns to me. "Thank you." he says, and his voice has lost it's cheerfulness. No wonder he almost got run over by a stupid driver in a four by four!

"What's your name?" he asks, seriously. His tone of voice is frightening, now.

"Ummm...well...ummm..." I begin, twirling the fob watch around my neck. _Where did I get that? Oh that doesn't matter_. He begins to shine his pen thing on me and I step back. "What are you doing?"

He smiles suddenly. "Sorry! I'm keeping you from going to school." he says, chipper again.

_Hey I actually don't mind about that! I hate that bloody place!_ I just nod and turn away. He hands me his umbrella. "The least I can do!"

"I'm okay. Really. I'm used to it." I say.

"It's fine. Really! Take it. Don't want to worry your parents by being ill do you?"

_I blink at him. Like they'd care. They don't even live in this country. I don't think I have actually seen them_...I blink again. _When was the last time I saw them? _

"I don't think I could get any more soaked than I am now. Good morning."

I leave after handing him the umbrella. Goodness. I don't think stranger danger anymore. I just think a bit loopy and a bit kind. When I look back at him, I see him looking in to space, zoning out, and he looks the saddest man on earth.

He looks back at me suddenly and I wave out of politeness and he waves back, with a small smile this time and I begin to make my way to the school.

I open the door to get inside and finally get out of the rain before making my way into the common room. I hang my coat up and take out my keys and phone to put in my bag, before heading to the notice board to discover where my registration class is.

I finally find my name and sigh. Stuck with Mrs Branfield for registration for the second time of my student life!

I had her in second year. Let's not go there. I think she's a complete and utter bitch.

"Miss Potter." a voice addresses me.

I know who is speaking before I even turn around. "Yes, sir?" I ask before turning around to see one of the guidance teachers (thankfully not mine) and he's staring at me with a look of distaste. I don't exactly like him either.

"Do you think your parents will manage to make parents' night this year? Only Mr Whitehouse was saying to me that he rarely sees them."

_At least Whitehouse is just concerned. He's looking for an excuse to bitch. _

"They have _important _things to do." I say airily.

He turns around leaves, and I make a face. Idiot. Complete, utter idiot. I sigh as the bell rings. Time to go. Absolutely not a good start to the year. Not one bit.

On the way up the stairs I pass my RE teacher. "Hello, sir." I say cheerfully.

"Alright, Katie?" he replies.

"Not really." I reply and he shakes his head while walking downstairs. At least I can count one teacher who doesn't hate my guts in this place.

Let's hope when I get my time table they'll be more who like me. As soon as I get to my registration class on the first floor I let out an enormous sigh. To the first crappiest day of the year!

We're in registration for two hours as we wait on our timetables getting sorted and our homework organizers to be given out.

When I get my time table I look at it.

Monday

Period 1 ~ Higher English

Period 2 ~ Higher History

INTERVAL

Period 3 ~ Higher Biology

Period 4 ~ Higher Mathematics

LUNCH TIME INTERVAL

Period 5 ~ Higher Chemistry

Period 6 ~ Higher Chemistry

Tuesday

Period 1 ~ Higher Mathematics

Period 2 ~ Higher English

INTERVAL

Period 3 ~ Higher Biology

Period 4 ~ Higher Biology

LUNCH TIME INTERVAL

Period 5 ~ Higher History

Period 6 ~ Higher History

Wednesday

Period 1 ~ Higher Mathematics

Period 2 ~ Higher History

INTERVAL

Period 3 ~ Higher Chemistry

Period 4 ~ Higher Chemistry

LUNCH TIME INTERVAL

Period 5 ~ Higher English

Period 6 ~ Higher English

Thursday

Period 1 ~ Higher History

Period 2 ~ Physical Education

INTERVAL

Period 3 ~ Higher English

Period 4 ~ Higher Mathematics

LUNCH TIME INTERVAL

Period 5 ~ Higher Chemistry

Period 6 ~ Higher Chemistry/Higher Biology (See Week Letter D/E)

I pout. I missed English and History because of the registration. _Not fair! Damn registrations on the first day back. Why do they have to be so long?! _

I then look at my list of teachers.

Higher English ~ Mr Peyton.

Higher Mathematics ~ Miss Bailey

Higher History ~ *Supply*

Higher Chemistry ~ Ms Simm

Higher Biology ~ Mr Hathaway

Physical Education ~ *Rotated*

_Wait one minute! We have a supply teacher for History?! What happened to Mrs Kelly?_ I pout and look out the window. Great, just great! But at least I have all my favorite teachers this year.

I then open up my organizer and begin to fill in the information on the sheets of paper they've given me to a more organized time table. _Did Mrs Kelly quit? I hope not! I loved History with her last year. _

I sit for the next hour and a half decorating my time table with flowers and some sort of pattern that I must have been doing when I was zoning out. It looks cool though, so that's fine. Very fine, indeed.

By the time the bell goes, it is interval. Which means Biology and Maths afterwards. As I make my way to the foyer I am approached by my guidance teacher.

"Katie. How are you?" he asks, me with a pleasant smile.

"I'm fine..." I begin.

"That's good. Our new headmaster would love to speak to you." he says. "Lovely man."

He then walks off and I'm standing confused. J_ust now? Am I meant to see him just now? Oh whatever. _I make my way to the head of school's office area. There's a room for each head of year, and one for the headmaster.

The door is open and I chap it. I know his desk is around the corner and I take a deep breath. I don't mind the head of the senior year - where I am now - but approaching the head teacher is quite nerve racking. I hope I'm not in trouble on my first day back.

"Come in." I heard a voice say. It's not polite or welcoming.

_Oh god what if it's The Demon Headmaster? _

I step inside slowly with my hands behind my back and clasped together. I look at him. He seems about forty and he's built a bit like a soldier. He glances at me with cold and grey eyes before standing up. Now his height intimidates me a little.

"You must be Katie Potter." I heard him deduce.

I swallow. "Yes, sir." I utter. "Mr Whitehouse informed me that you were looking to see me."

"Is that a statement or a question?" he replies with a monotone. He scoffs and I do my best not to sigh or runaway.

"I am informed from several members of staff that you've not had your parents' over here for interview evenings."

"Well that is very true, sir." I reply.

"I am aware that your parents work abroad and I have informed them all that any issues regarding their absence from your life at the moment is to be addressed only by me."

"I didn't realize that it was an issue, sir." I reply.

"Out of all the people in this school, you're the only one whose parents have not stepped one foot in this place. I think that's odd. I don't like odd. If your standard of work, and your intellectual capability was not so high as well as your behavior standard, then I would be more concerned than I am now."

I nod. "Yes of course, sir. I understand."

"My point is made. You no longer need to remain here."

I leave calmly, and at a normal pace. As I reach the hallway I begin to quicken it. _What a weirdo! Seriously; what a weirdo! Lovely man! That Whitehouse really needs to become less Mr Sunshine. He thinks everyone is lovely! _

DOCTOR WHO

I leave chemistry after an enjoyable first day and make my way along the corridor until I see him. The man in the pinstriped suit. I hide behind a corner and watch as he looks left and right, before taking out his pen thing. He holds it against the door to the forbidden cupboard (as I call it. It's a really huge area filled with chemicals and no one's allowed in there - and I'm pretty sure there's also access to the roof - for safety issues.)

He winces. "Right! Doesn't do wood!" he complains aloud.

He walks away, wincing.

I step from out of my corner and take a kirby grip from my hair before heading to the door. I shouldn't be doing this but curiosity takes the better of me and if I can't be like Sherlock Holmes; I'll be like Nancy Drew.

I managed to open the door successfully and I step inside. "Ah! This will do!" I can hear his voice say.

_Crap! _

_He's coming back. _

_Oh no!_

Quickly I use the light on my phone to guide me to somewhere to hide and I sigh. _Oh look, Sulphuric Acid! Better not spill that. _

"Someone here?" I heard the pinstriped suit man ask.

I try to hold in my breathing.

I can hear his footsteps so I begin to quietly creep away from them until I find the entrance to the roof. I open up the door and make my way up the stairs, quietly. As soon as I reach the roof I take a deep breath. A really deep breath.

_I AM ON THE SCHOOL ROOF! HOLY CRAP! ON THE ROOF! OKAY! I AM IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! _

I am about to try and find a way to climb down until I see a very retro police box. In fact sixties era blue box I would say. I stroke the woodwork.

"Beautiful." I say aloud.

I get the strange feeling that I'm being watched. _Am I? _I turn around but I don't see anyone. I wait a few minutes until I pluck up the courage to leave to the chemical cupboard. _If I go down and he's there; it's him who is most in trouble. He shouldn't be in the school. _

_Why is there a blue box from the sixties in the school? Drama? They filming on the roof? _

When I get downstairs it seems clear. So I collect my jacket and leave, quickly. I get a really bad feeling about that man! The man in the suit.

_Maybe he's an inspector or something? _

As soon as I'm home I sigh and shake my head. If I see him tomorrow I am going to report him to a member of staff.

_What if the suit guy was looking for the blue box? But why would he want a blue box? Enough with the blue box and the skinny man; just go and rest. _

I make my way upstairs to my room and turn my light on. I want to read. I look on my bookshelf. There's tons. Factual and Non-Fiction. If it's not Sherlock Holmes I'm taking an interest in or Jane Austen, or even Agatha Christie.

But there's books there from unknown authors. I can't tell whether they are fiction or non-fiction but all I know is that they are about one place. Galifrey.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N probably should mention that this is slightly AUish. Takes place after the Master happens and after Voyage of The Damned. But certain people from a spin off that are mentioned don't follow their times lines exactly either.

DOCTOR WHO

I leave maths class and begin making my way to English. On the way up I hear a group of students talking about the new history teacher. "Did you see him? He is so hot!" one of them blurts out. _A guy teacher! Really?! I want Mrs Kelly_. As soon as I reach my English class I'm unhappy and I sit at the back away from everyone. As I sit I drop my mobile on the table then I blink. _Why on earth do I have mobile phone? Who do I phone? Where did I get the money?_

"Katie. Here's your book you loaned me." Mr Peyton says, before handing me it back. I just smile.

What was I doing? I blink and stare at the board. Before I know it the bell has gone and it's time for interval. What next huh? Biology? I make my way downstairs for interval and all I hear is a bunch of girls talking about the new history teacher. _He's not Mrs Kelly! He's not Mrs Kelly! _

_I _walk in to the common room and grab my stuff for biology. As I leave the room I see the headmaster make his way to the canteen. I go to walk away thinking that I'm safe from another discussion with him but he turns around and glances at me with an extreme sort of disdain in his eyes.

_ Demon Headmaster! _

He turns around and continues on his way. _What's that guy's deal?_

I turn right and head through the foyer and into the teaching block before heading to the staircase closest to the foyer and heading up to the third floor. I make it in time for the bell to go. I always like being up early for class. I wait until our teacher comes to let us in to the room and when he does I make sure I sit away from the front as much as possible. I'm back on the third floor and I'm so close to the chemical cupboard and the rooftop entrance. It's so tempting to try and figure out what skinny man wanted in there yesterday.

We're all handed out this year's summary for the course and I sigh. He wants a signature from parent's to indicate that they've gotten the idea of what's happening.

I blink. _What's my parents' names? I don't know their names! I don't know their names! How could I not know that?_

"I want them signed by Friday. No exceptions." we are all told.

"What about for Katie?" Hayleigh, who is sitting closest to the door asks. "Her parent's hide awa from her!"

She is ignored and I sigh. Not just for that fact that other people don't know my parents. Because I don't either. I don't remember anything. I should. But I don't and for the rest of the period no matter how hard I try and concentrate on my work; that fact keeps drilling into my system.

The second period of the double is taken over by an assembly downstairs. That's when I take my chance to do some detective work. I don't go. Instead I go back up to the top floor and I open the door to the chemical cupboard.

_Why's it called a cupboard? It's bigger than my bedroom!_

I manage to find the lights for the room and I turn them on. "Alright. Alright then. Lots of substances, electrics and plants. What could possibly be of interest to him? The blue box?!"

I make my way to the roof and find it once again. "You are beautiful." I say again. Why I say that I don't know but I just become fascinated by observing it. I try the door but it doesn't open. Then I try and open it with my Kirby and still it doesn't unlock. That's a first.

I gloomily take a photo with my phone before heading back downstairs to the cupboard with caution. I switch off the light and head out. I have the strangest feeling I'm being watched but when I look around no one is there.

As I begin making my way downstairs I come face to face with the headmaster. "Sir." I address him civilly.

"Why are you not in assembly? That's where you should be Miss Potter."

I find it so easy to tell him a lie. "I thought I left my purse upstairs so I went to get it. I've got it now. So I am going straight there."

"Then you better get going!" he says harshly.

_Yeah I am total going to be going to assembly now! He's The Demon Headmaster alright!_

As soon as I get downstairs I head to the common room and get my history stuff together so that I just have to pick it up after lunch. When I look up from my now organised folder I see skinny man wearing a long coat.

From the way he's walking. He's on a mission. I grab my coat and threw it on before running out of the school to begin my mission of following him.

_Why are you doing this? Seriously have you nothing better to do with your time? No you haven't._

I manage to keep up with him for about half a mile but then I suddenly lose him in the crowd of people heading into the shops for their lunch.

_I'm not impressed Houdini._

I am nothing but despondent as I make my in to the baker's shop to get some cakes for my lunch.

_How could one tall, skinny guy get so easily lost? It's not that difficult to follow him! His hair gives him extra height._

I drop my purse as I go to pay for what I'm buying and I reach down to pick it up. Someone beats me to it and when I look up to see who it is it's a man with a smile that could advertise for Colgate. He is wearing a long military style coat.

When he talks he has an American accent. "There you go." he says to me, with a smile.

I pay for my food and leave with a smile on my face. _Now that is hot! I wonder who he is!_

I walk around the shopping area for a while as I eat my lunch and then I make my way back to school. I run into the common room and grab my folder before running until I reach history class. Just in time for the bell going.

_My timing is impeccable!_

I open the door because Mrs Kelly didn't mind us going in without her being there and I head off to my favourite seat at the front. Then I remember she isn't there.

Three other people walk in to the room and they are all in their final year. I'm in my second last.

_Is this it? Such a small group! Oh well._

"Afternoon, Higher History!" a voice greets us cheerfully.

I look up in shock. It is him! Skinny guy in the pinstripe suit.

"I'm going to be taking you for the time being. I'm Mr Smith."

He smiles and I lean back in my chair

"Right so let's take a register." he says before shooting off to his desk.

He grabs the list and calls out the names. "Melissa Amber?"

"Here, sir."

"Carlotta Charles?"

"Here, sir."

"David Cooper?"

"Here."

"Katie Potter?"

"Present." I utter.

He looks at me for a moment before putting the register away. "All good then. Let's start off by reminding ourselves of The Treaty of Versailles…Versailles, Versailles, Versailles. I've been there, you know! Wonerful place. I met Madame De…"

He stops.

"Madame De Pompadour?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Reinette Poisson Madame De Pompadour? I doubt it. Next you'll be telling us you've met Queen Victoria or…Charles Dickens. "

"Actually I have." he replies. "What about you?"

"I'm sane. To a degree." I reply.

Why the hell is he here?

"Let's go back to the Paris Peace Treaty. When was it signed?" he asks.

Everyone shoots their hand up. "Melissa."

"At the end of the first world war." she answers.

"OK what date was it signed?" he asks.

There's no answers so I sigh and put my hand up. "Katie Potter."

"The twenty eighth of June, nineteen nineteen."

Before he can reply to me the door opens and hot guy from the bakers steps inside. "Alright, Mr Harkness?" asks David.

He smiles. "I am very well." he replies.

Is he a teacher?!

"We'll talk outside." he says before making his way out.

OK. Be cool. Find out about the hot guy.

"David." I hiss.

He turns around. "What's up?" he asks. I hate it when they answer like that, trying to act care free. It's annoying.

"Who is that guy? Mr Harkness you called him."

"He's a new PE teacher. You do Core PE so you may or may not get him because yours rotates. We've had him yesterday and today. Awesome guy."

Two new teachers. What's this all about? Three if you count the headmaster guy.

"Has there been any new teachers?" I ask.

"Couple. One in computing and the other in maths. I got the new maths guy. Hey by the way has the head guy pulled you in? He's been pulling in anyone who appears orphaned at one point from what we've been hearing."

"What do you mean? I'm not an orphan!" I disagree.

"OK, dude calm down!"

I turn away and decide that something isn't right. _That's it. I've had enough_. I storm up to the door and open it.

"Are you alright?" Hot Harkness asks me.

I shrug. "Not feeling good." I say to him and Mr smith.

"Oh right. Do I just let you go and feel better or something?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll take her downstairs to the office." Harkness says.

"I'm fine. I just need out for air for a few minutes; that's all." I snap.

I storm downstairs and head straight to the headmaster's office. I make sure no one is around and that he's not inside before making my way in to his office.

I approach the desk and there sprawled out neatly is files on students. My file is amongst them. I take photos of all the files and then head out.

"Miss Poter; what on earth are you doing?" I hear a voice ask me. I swallow.

_Uh-oh._


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in my life I'm rendered with the inability to lie convincingly. Rather than standing there and telling the most transparent lie ever I decide not to speak at all. Perhaps the next few seconds are the most embarrassing in my entire life because I just shrug and run away. It's his eyes; they are so grey and so cold and it frightens me. Not just because of their appearance but because they are familiar in a way. I shake my head as I leave the school building and begin making my way home. I am nothing but extremely aware of the fact that I have just done the most awkward, most stupid escape from an education facility ever. As if I haven't humiliated myself enough today I trip over on to the road and and hit my hand right off of the ground. I stand up straight and continue walking home. When I'm there I go to unlock the door and remember that my keys are still in history, where my bag is.

I slide down the door to the step and end up doing a face palm. _Why must I be so socially awkward? _The worst thing is that I don't want to go back to school. At least not for months where my humiliation may be faded. It's beginning to be too much. I don't know anything about me whatsoever and I don't know my parents. _How can I not know this?! _Whenever I try to remember anything it's like there is a memory block or something. I just wish I could remember something.

I sit and suddenly I feel something wet and cold hit my face and I look up to see the beginning of rainfall.

_No! _

A normal person would run back to school or something and would probably not have been in this situation but here I am sitting here and not caring that I could end up dead of pneumonia from the rain and I just sit there.

Two hours passes and I check the time on my phone. It's half past three. I'm soaked through. So much that the rain is burning my skin. I left my coat in the common room, so naturally it's just my blazer and my white shirt that I have on. Although I'm pretty worried that the shirt has become transparent. Then that makes me worry even more. I put my head in my hands and take deep breaths. Then all of a sudden I feel a heavy coat being put around me and I look up to see Mr Hot Harkness.

"I heard you ran away from The Headmaster." he says, with a smile. He gives me my bag. "So Katie. Let's talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"You." he replies. "Maybe we should go inside."

He looks over to my door.

"Why do you want to talk about me?" I ask him, quietly.

"Because strange things are happening and you're the strangest one in that place." he replies with another smile.

"I'm cool sitting here." I reply. "I don't talk to strangers. Especially not in my house."

He sits beside me and he frowns. "I know you're in need of answers and believe me...I can understand. I want to help you, Katie. If you don't want to talk right now then come and see me anytime."

I stand up and look down on him, his coat falling off a little. "What do you know about my want for answers?" I snap. "For as much as I can remember everything has been so complicated! Since yesterday I have a stalker! Not to mention The Demon headmaster is looking in to me and other people with no parents. I used to believe I had parents but now I...I don't know their..."

_Shut up, you're telling him too much. _

I stop and clench my fists. "I think you better leave." I find my keys in my bag and turn to the door.

"Ever heard of a place called Galifrey?" he asks.

I turn around and look at him in shock. _The books in my bedroom. _"That's a fairytale! Have you been in my room?"

He stands up. "What's in your room to do with Galifrey?" he asks.

I unlock the door and go inside. "I'm trying to help you!" he shouts through the letterbox. "And you should take your bag inside."

I open up the door and bring it inside. "You're not gonna be a stalker either are you?" I ask him.

"It could turn out that way if you don't talk to me. Tell me about the people he is looking into with no parents."

"Leave me alone!" I plead.

"I don't want to have to do this." he replies. "But I'm going to trust you, Katie. Can I have my coat back?"

I take it off and give it back to him and he digs out what looks like a wallet or something. He opens it up. "I'm Detective Inspector Jack Harkness. The accent is just to ward people off from thinking I'm a cop. Don't ask me to stop using it because I'll lose it. I need your help, Katie. If you want we can talk tomorrow at school?"

"Is that Smith guy a detective?" I ask.

"Yes." he replies.

"What exactly are you investigating?"

"Lots of things." he replies.

"I can't talk to you at school tomorrow because I ran away from my head teacher." I reply. "And out of curiosity how did you know about the storybooks in my room? And also if you're not American then why do you say COP?"

"It's all part of the act." He smiles. "You have story books about Galifrey in your room?" he asks.

He throws his coat on.

"Don't worry about your headmaster; I sorted that out. I'll see you tomorrow then."

He walks down the steps and I close the door once more before making my way upstairs to my room and changing my clothes to a pair of jeans and simple black t-shirt.

_He still didn't answer my questions but that is maybe because I didn't let him inside. I don't like strangers. Even if they are hot and charming._

When I'm dressed I sit on the edge of my bed and wonder more about my parent's but it's like they are in a dream and I can't reach them.

_This house has four rooms. There's bound to be something in one of them to tell me. Why haven't I thought about this before. _

I slowly stand up and begin my way to the room next to mine. I try to open it but it's locked. There's no keyhole either; so I can't lock-pick. The same goes for the other doors.

I examine them again and I find hinges, with screws.

_I'll borrow some equipment from the tech department. _

I make my way downstairs to the kitchen and I look at sticky notes on the fridge. They are mostly lists of shopping that I need. But one of them is a drawing of a similar style of pattern that I drew on my school organizer.

"Yet another mystery." I say to myself.

_What if I'm ill or something? Maybe that's why I don't remember anything. _

I know that I am sure I've seen the pattern thing before. But I can't remember where else.

I stick the note back on the fridge. _Have I worried about these things before? I don't remember. _

Needless to say I'm not happy with my memory right now and that's an understatement.

DOCTOR WHO

When I get into school the next day I have this annoying feeling in my mind that I have forgotten something - again!

_Maybe it's my coat! I left it in the common room! Yeah; that's it! _

I take care to avoid all members of senior staff as I head upstairs to the History department. I suspect that will be where Harkness is, considering Smith is his buddy.

And sure enough they are in my history class and talking. I knock on the door and step inside. "Detective Harkness. Detective Smith." I utter.

"You can call me Jack when we're alone if you want." Jack replies.

"So can I have some answers now?' I ask, a little sharply. I'm sick of not knowing anything.

"Take a seat." Jack says.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am still not one hundred percent buying that you're a detective." I say to Jack. "For one how did you know about the place in my books?" He looks at me and smiles. _OK, your pretty smile is beginning to annoy me now, Mr Hot Harkness? _"Secondly why on earth are you even here investigating? Third of all what's in the chemical cupboard upstairs that's got skinny man up there almost every day?" I'm shot a look by pinstripe but I continue on. I must be going at a really fast pace. "Now to my fourth point, why on earth is The Demon Headmaster researching students without parents? Fifth of all why are they all narrowed to girls because there is a couple of boys in the school that are orphaned as well. Sixth and this will be my final point before stopping for oxygen, why ask me?" I glance at them as they glance back at me.

"Well it's..." Skinny begins to say. He swallows. "Complicated." I roll my eyes and turn to Harkness.

"So...Detective...I mean Jack what are you investigating exactly?"

"I'm afraid we can't disclose that information." Skinny interrupts before hottie can speak. I sit back in my chair and fold my arms.

"What books are in your house about Galifrey?" he asks me. I look at him and eyes me with a sort of sadness that I saw the day I first saw him. _Why does he look so sad? So old. _

"I have books at home. From two unknown authors. They tell stories about Galifrey and people called the Daleks. There's a war between them and these people, the timelords. But it's a story and nothing more so what's important about it?!" I find myself snapping. I just want to know what's going on. I was promised answers and I wanted them.

"Where did you get the fob watch?" Jack asks me.

"What fob watch?" I ask, curiously.

"The one you're wearing around your neck." Skinny adds. I feel my neck for a chain and find it. So I take it over my head and put it on the desk. "Oh that fobwatch...Well...I've always had it."

"How old are you?" I'm asked by Skinny. His tone is quite dark and I really don't like it.

"What's this got to do with anything?" I ask, coldly.

"We're just trying to find out more about you." Jack says. "You said that your headmaster had files on people. Girls. We're trying to find out what they have in common."

"We've established that. No parent's in the picture."

"We think he's looking for you in particular." states Smith. I look up and my eyes widen. "And whatever he wants you for it's not good."

I stand up and make my way to the window. "You see we're not really police." Smith says. _Yeah kind of had my suspicions there. _"But Jack here works for another organization. Torchwood. He came here to investigate your headmaster. Because he is an alien."

I turn around in shock. "That's absurd!"

"You can't avoid it in modern society." Jack says. "Surely you've saw it on the news. The spaceship crashing in to Big Ben. The one hovering over us at Christmas two years ago. Then last year we had the star in the sky. Then there was the titantic almost hitting London."

"Never seen it." I say. "Besides it's London. So far away."

"It's been on the news." Smith says.

"Are you trying to tell me you're alien hunters? Alright then I'll play this game or whatever it is for just a while. Why does my Demon Alien Headmaster want me?"

"Because he worked for a man, named The Master." Jack informs me.

I blink and I become angry. "You're just messing with my head now! Stop it! Is this some sort of sick joke or something?!"

"What's wrong?" Jack asks.

"He's in the books!"

"I would like to see these books!" Smith says.

"So my headmaster worked for someone in those books. Right then...I don't know why I'm still here asking questions but I don't know what else to do..."

"He's gone now and from what we've gathered they want to wipe out the last of the timelords. Starting with the weakest and then going to the strongest." Skinny says.

"What's that go to do with me?" I ask.

"Timelords have a way of becoming human, so that they can blend in when people are after them. I've done it before. So has The Master." Smith says.

"You are a...your from Galifrey?!" I ask, shocked.

"Yes, I am." he replies.

"Hey don't feel left out, you might be too." Jack says.

"OK, this joke has gone far enough!" I snap.

"Do you think I would joke about this?!" Skinny outbursts. "I've lost! I'm the last of my kind! I've survived when they haven't! I would never joke about their suffering! Do you hear me?!"

I look at him and swallow. _That's genuine pain. _"I was there in the time war!"

"Doctor." I hear Jack say.

I blink. "Your _The _Doctor?" I ask. "You're the warrior that was mentioned in the stories."

"I lost everyone. Then one day I encountered The Master again. He had a fobwatch, just like yours."

"What's special about them?" I ask folding my arms.

"Chamelon Arch." The Doctor says quietly. "It's Time Lord technology. It can modify the the biology of one species, so the cells registered as another species. In otherwords, make Time Lords have even more human like qualities. The fobwatch stores memories and the original biological information of the timelord."

He picks up my fobwatch from the desk and opens it up. I don't know how long he holds it for but when he closes it he looks at me, even more sad before putting it in his pocket. "You will never open it again." he tells me.

"Why? Because I'll be used as a weapon?" I ask. "Be killed? What does it matter?!"

"Doctor what did you see?" Jack asks.

"I want back what's mine!" I say, firmly.

The bell rings and I sigh. "I think it's time you went to registration." he snaps.

"No!" I assert. "If I open that will I know who my parent's are even though I'll be this Time Lord? Will I understand?"

"You don't just have your memories in there. You've got your parents' as well! You were in a hurry and I can see why now." The Doctor talks. "You need to stay away from your headmaster. Don't trust him, whatever."

"Jack..." I begin.

"Perhaps you should listen to him." Jack replies to me. "For now."

With that I storm out of the classroom and I don't even bother going to registration. I just can't be in this school anymore. _This place is crazy! _


	5. Chapter 5

I have never felt so angry, so confused and so hurt in my entire life. The way I was spoken to just now leaves me with utter fury! I have never met anyone so annoyingly arrogant, and self righteous in a pitiable manner! That man in there has felt pain, suffering and has experienced losses that no one will understand and I can tell this just by looking in his eyes but I'm angry! So angry that I can't empathize. He had no right to speak to me the way he did as if I was just a child! I don't have anyone and I realize this now and the only closure I have has just been taken away from me - that's if what that absurd man says is true.

I can't carry on with a normal day of school, not after this. I shake my head as I lean against the wall of the stairwell. I take in deep breaths as I try to calm myself down.

_I can't take this anymore! I really can't! _

I eventually begin making my way downstairs, hugging myself with my arms and I take the side exit. I don't care the cameras will probably pick up that I'm cutting school. Right now I'm so angry and so confused that I don't care about anything. I just want home.

_Is it really home? No parents. No one. Alone. All I have is alone. _

Suddenly a half mile walk to my house has become two. As I walk past my neighbors' houses I feel sad to know that they are probably people with families in them and here I am alone, and lost.

An idea hits me. I could talk to one of my neighbors.

_Me talk to someone? Yeah right! Oh for crying out loud you idiot just do it!_

I walk up to the door of the house next to mine and I knock the door twice. I wait for a few minutes before knocking again and still no answer.

_Nobody home. _

It suddenly hits home once I've tried every door in my street that I've never actually seen my neighbors or a car in this street.

_No. It's just because they work. Not because anything is messed up. Don't add this to the list of weird things. _

I go into my own house and close the door. I've got a mission. I know it's impulsive but I'm sick of being out of the loop. I storm upstairs and throw my things on the floor, before taking off my blazer and throwing that away too. Tidy is no longer in my vocabulary.

I grab all the books on Galifrey from my shelf and spread them out on my bed before grabbing a notepad and taking notes.

* * *

I lie staring at the ceiling as I try to imagine what my parents could look like. I've just researched into Torchwood, apparently there is plenty of rumors about them, circling around Cardiff.

Jack was telling the truth about all the alien sightings in London. How could I have forgotten them? The perception filter? I don't know but in the books I've been reading The Chameleon Arch is real.

So is The Doctor really Mr Smith and is he telling the truth?

I stand up and sigh. I leave my room and go to make my way downstairs when I pass several rooms. I've never been in them. I try to open them but they are locked and there is no key holes. I can't lockpick my way in.

_Why have I never been in these rooms before? _

I glance at the hinges and I decide that it'll be time to do some DIY. Well rather the reverse of it. So I think I will go into town. I'll get the bus. I need to go and get some supplies. I'm going to break those doors down.

* * *

On the way to the DIY store I stop by a bakers for some more cakes. It's something that I always do when I'm stressed or angry but hey, stressed spelt backwards spells desserts. I read that in a book.

I am glad I have brought my satchel with me. I put the bag with the cakes into it and head off on to the store, but I passed a van selling hot food and in particular donuts. I just have to make a stop.

Once I pay for that I finally get to the store. I walk about at first not knowing what to get, but I end up just getting a screwdriver and leaving. It looks the right thing for unscrewing the hinges.

On the bus I begin to eat the donuts as I watch the world go by. Well maybe not the world but the streets and stuff - until I get home.

That's when I seem them standing at the door. Smith and Harkness. I check the time on my phone. It's quite a few hours past school. They're talking, and they look like they are arguing. So I cough to let them know I'm here.

"Hey!" Jack greets me. _Why is he always so bloody cheerful? _

_"_Come to make me feel worse than I already am?" I ask, blinking. "If so leave. If not leave."

"You weren't at school." Smith says, quietly.

"Oh, no shit Sherlock!" I reply, scathingly.

I roll my eyes and storm up to the door. I lean against it and take a deep breath as I try to calm myself down. "Please leave me alone."

"People could be out to hurt you. You should have stayed at school, where you would have been safer." he says, quietly.

"What do you care?" I snap before taking my key and unlocking the door with it.

I slam the door shut behind me and head upstairs. My satchel is still hanging across my shoulder, which makes it easier to get my screwdriver from it. I begin to unscrew the hinges at the bottom of the first door I reach and then the one at the top even though I have to stretch to the point of hurting my neck.

When that's done I let the door fall and I step through into the dark. That's when I realize that there is corridors and stairs, and more room doors. Almost as if I'm going in to the next house.

"You've been living in a Tardis with a working chameleon circuit." I hear Smith say. I turn around, and look at him. "Oh but she's...out of life almost. Almost dead." He looks at me, sadly.

"The police box on the roof of the school..." I begin.

"That's my Tardis." he answers me, softly.

"Oh." I utter.

I turn around and begin to walk on. I don't have the heart to tell him to leave but I'm still mad at him but he looks so upset and sad.

I follow the corridor until I reach what looks like a circular room. "This looks like the control room. Oh the life's been sucked out of her." Smith comments.

"Mr Smith..." I begin before turning around. "Are you really The Doctor? The man who had to destroy Galifrey to safe the universe?"

He just looks at me with a pained expression for quite a while before answering. "I had no choice." He swallows. "I really had no choice."

"I'm sorry." I utter. "Where's Jack?"

"He's...making a phone call." The Doctor replies.

I make my way up to the console thing and touch a button. "Be careful." he says, firmly.

"It's not as if I'm going to do more damage." I reply.

Suddenly a monitor switches on and I jump back. And my heart stops as I watch a video begin to play. There are two people there. Two very beautiful people in this very Tardis console room and I just know that they are my parents.

I can't watch it because I suddenly begin to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

I am surprised to discover that when I start crying I'm being held. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I hear The Doctor say. I wipe my eyes and end up tearing myself apart from him. "Oh I'm so sorry, Katie."

"Sorry for what?" I ask. "I look at him."

He begins to rewind the video on the monitor and I finally brace myself to watch it.

"Katie if you find this, then we're probably dead. The Master must have found us. We've had to abandon this Tardis. It's dying anyway." My mother says.

"Darling you need to know that we love you. But you're in danger and we must wipe all of our memories and put them into this fobwatch. We know we won't survive but we want you to. If you've got the books on you shelf in your bedroom, then you'll know who The Master is and who The Doctor is."

_Oh my god it's my parents._

"Well that's who they are in the history of Galifrey. But to us The Doctor is...hope." My mum says.

"He's my father." says my dad and I swallow and turn around to him.

And then it all makes sense. I look at him in shock and I don't bother listening to the rest of the video. I turn it off. This is one shock too many. I understand why he became so angry when he opened the fobwatch. It wasn't out of stopping me. He was protecting me because he's lost so many and now he's lost his son and his daughter in law."

I take a deep breath and look at him. I no longer feel any sort of anger for this man at all. But I feel so sorry for him.

"You tried to hide me away." I say.

"Yes." he replies, honestly. "Your headmaster is a rare species of alien human species from the future who having the fighting capability of six men in one. The Master had them as right hand soldiers, and they're after you. They'll kill you eventually but what they do before that is frightening. He killed your parents. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I wipe away the tears running from my eyes. "Then let's stop him, then." I say.

"No! You're not doing that." he says quietly. "Don't you see who you are to me!"

I sigh heavily. "Give me the fobwatch." I say. "Please! I need the fobwatch. You're trying to protect me and I realize that now but please understand that I have nothing without it! I don't remember the names of my parents. I don't know how old I am! I don't even know anything about me or understand anything! What chance do I have without it? My parents were timelords. Well so am I. Now I want my fobwatch."

"You don't understand though." he replies. "It's not just your memories it's theirs. The time war! Everything. You'll have that too. You're young! You shouldn't...It's a burden!"

"What else have I got? I'm so alone! I'm so confused! And..." I can feel myself beginning to break down. "I'm so so scared."

He looks at me with that pained expression again. "Please, Doctor. Grandfather, please." I ask him. I plead with him.

"Doctor!" Jack's voice boom suddenly as he runs in to the console room. "We've got company!"

"Good company or bad company?" I ask.

I hear the sound of a bullet suddenly and before I know it Jack has on the ground, blood pouring from his back.

I look up to see The Demon Headmaster. "Well, well, well isn't this lovely?" he asks, sardonically.

Quickly I stand in front of The Doctor. _He shot Jack. Jack's dead_._ Protect The Doctor. He's all you have left now. _

"Look how quickly she stands in front of you!" he comments.

"Leave her alone!" I hear The Doctor reply, before standing in front of me. He puts a hand up to block me from moving.

He begins to walk over to us. I feel sick. _Jack's dead! Oh my goodness! No! This isn't right! It's just not right. _

"Do you know what my nickname was in The Master's army?" he asks The Doctor.

"The prick?" I ask.

"Language!" The Doctor scolds me.

I can't help but give a half smile. I'm being told off. _Now that's new._ "The Silencer." he replies.

"So you are basically an attachment to a gun?" I ask mockingly.

He grabs the Doctor and throws him on the ground so that he's face to face with me. "I had my doubts both ways on whether or not you were The Timelord or should I say Timelady that I was looking for."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"For one you are so young. Secondly you're a too thin and weak. And to be quite frank you show no signs of being a Timelord other than the arrogance you have which you share with your grandfather here!"

"Hey! He's thinner than me!" I reply.

He grabs my throat and I can barely gasp. "Only one heart as well!"

I hear the sound of another gunshot and I feel The Silencer's hand remove from around my throat. I look to see Jack, holding a gun.

"Hey did I tell you. I'm really Captain Jack Harkness." he says with a smile before sending a wink my way.

_You were kind of dead a minute ago. Well it looked that way! _

"Is that him gone now?" I ask. "He's no longer a threat?"

"You killed him!" The Doctor says to Jack, annoyed.

"It was either that or he killed your Granddaughter!" Jack remarks. He turns around to me. "Oh and Princess. I can't die."

* * *

I stand outside the The Doctor's blue box before taking a deep breath and stepping inside. "How are you feeling?" he asks me.

"Heavy." I reply, honestly. "It'll take a while to fully string together all the memories of Katie as a human and the memories of Katie as a Time Lord. What about The Silencer's men?"

"They killed themselves. Jack's Torchwood people are going to deal with that now. And UNIT."

I nod. I have so much swirling around inside my head. At least I know who he is. "You said you met Madame De Pomedour?" I ask.

"Yes, I did." he replies.

"Mum and dad took me to meet Vera Lynn once. Then Jane Austen...Was fun. Really fun." I hate what I'm doing - dropping hints for him to take me with him - but I don't want to be left alone. "It's a shame our Tardis isn't working and it's dying now. Can't travel anywhere. I would love to meet more people and...see the universe."

"No!" he says, sharply.

"Oh." I utter.

"It's not because I don't want you..."

I nod. "I understand." I reply. "Goodbye, Doctor."

I turn around and leave. As soon as I'm outside I heard the noise of the Tardis dematerializing to head off into the Time Vortex.

Once again, I'm alone.

THE END


End file.
